Strawberry Shampoo
by iSayumix3
Summary: "What makes you think that?" she said, whacking his left arm away from her hair. "More importantly, why were you going to touch my hair?"   Short fanfic oneshot!


A/N: Man, I really want to do this badly. O.e This is for Sakoori-san~ Who I met on FB. Btw, this is my first fanfic. LAWLS. I think I might make it really alike. O.e Forgive me ploxers. Btw, it's a one-shot. I think I made it a little cracky… Forgive me. :D Note: Nanya, is like what or what's…. I THINK. /shot….I hope I used the right words. By the way, it's VERY SHORT.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke was considered Shitenhouji's bible, also with a poisonous arm, said by Tooyama Kintarou.

Nakagauchi Sakoori, the girl who was a tomboy, and loved to eat.

As soon as lunch started, Sakoori would eat her lunch with her friend, Nanami Megumi, also a tomboy. Shiraishi would just spend his lunch perfecting his tennis skills or wandering around, like Chitose. Because of a doctor appointment Megumi had today, Sakoori felt ditched and went to eat her perfectly made lunch all alone.

"Nanya, with that pretty looking lunch?" A voice spoke right behind her.

"The voice of an unruly warrior! Oh, who is that?" Sakoori turned quickly around and her hair, which was tied in a pony-tail, smacked the boy's face and her eyes bulged out and choked.

"O-oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The silver haired boy, who was around her age covered his face.

"I'm fine… Oh, is that strawberry-scented shampoo you're wearing? Ahh~ Ecstasy!" The boy took his hand off his face and showed what appeared to be, a handsome young face.

"Is that the brand new strawberry shampoo that came out 3 days ago? Where did you get it?" the boy repeatedly asked, apparently having sparkles in his eyes.

"Eto~ Who are you?" Sakoori asked the silver haired handsome young man and the sparkles left him.

"Nanya, you don't know me? Shiraishi Kuranosuke, 3rd year, buchou of the tennis team, same class as you." Shiraishi then smiled at the shocked brown haired female.

'Sakoori, listen to yourself, and think like Megumi.'

"Nakagauchi Sakoori, 3rd year, Photography club." Sakoori replied nonchalantly.

"You're not a talkative aren't you?"

"Uh-" –SCHOOL BELL RINGING MAN DEAL WITH THE RUINED MOOD MAN-  
>"Class started, go to go, bye~" Sakoori said in a sing-songy way.<p>

"Hm, what a strange girl." Shiraishi said with his hand cupping his chin and just realized while snapping his fingers. "She never answered my questions!"

"If you add the valence electron from potassium to fluorine, fluorine will be a happy element because it won't be missing an electron."

"I have such a strange teacher…" Sakoori said while writing an in-class assignment. Afterwards, school

ended for the day.

"First tacos, and now this?" She started walking home and recalled the event that happened earlier.

'That Shiraishi-san…. He's a shampoo addict…like my sister!' she scoffed and started thinking about the shampoo brand he kept pestering her about. "Boo!"

Sakoori just jumped and said. "I have a whip-like pony-tail, and I'm not afraid to use it," and slowly turned around.

"….Shiraishi-san, you live in the same neighborhood as me?" she said nervously.

"Of course! You haven't noticed, did you? We practically have all the classes together except our chosen languages!"

"….Oh, that's not good." "Did you say something?"

"Oh no, I just said that its okay." But her eyes were crossed

. "Ahh~ Ecstasy! But you never answered my question. Where did you get your shampoo?"

"Why do _you_want to know?" Sakoori replied while head-desking herself.

'God, Sakoori, get yourself out of this situation.'

"Because, it makes you smell like a sweet strawberry." Shiraishi replied and winked at her.

"Y-you know, flirting will get you nowhere." She stammered and looked out the window with a blushing face.

"Ahh~ Ecu-"

"That quote or whatever makes some people think of you as a freak, like when you kept repeating it when you got 100 on the test in health class last week." She interrupted.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"An old habit of mine, is what you would say." She said, staring at him. "Not bad, are you a nerd?" 

"What makes you think that?" she said, whacking his left arm away from her hair.

"More importantly, why were you going to touch _my hair?"_Sakoori frowned and asked.

"Because, if you don't tell me where you got your shampoo, I'll keep annoying you." He replied with a look of victory in his face.

"I don't know," she paused and continued, "I'll just ask my sister."

"You're not fun aren't you?" He pointed out, speaking with a _heavy, sexy, Kansai-accent_instead of the usual accent.

'Hoo boy, Sakoori, deep Kansai-accents, are NOT hot, you hear me?'

"I guess I'll just come to your house and ask your sis-"

"I'll go shopping with you instead, I don't need a stalker."

"So it's a date?"

"Wh-what? Who said that?"

Shiraishi grabbed her hand and started walking towards the shopping mall. "You asked, I accepted, you can't run away anymore. Also, Nanami-san said you needed a more fun life." He responded.

"That Megumi…"

-the end-  
>Yea, I told you it was short, and my first fanfic. If you're wondering where I got "Nakagauchi" from, it's Nakagauchi Masataka. DDD -thumbs up-<p> 


End file.
